The Doctor In the FBI Agent's Apartment
by dollymaki0495
Summary: Something she didn't understand brought her there that night, something she didn't understand made her realize what had been going on in her head since he woke up from the coma
1. Brennan's Bad Day

It had been one of the worst nights she'd ever endured in a long time. Nothing seemed to want to work out for her today.

For one, the case she had been working on didn't meet the standards to be FBI-worthy. In other words, she didn't get to work with Booth for a few days. She had to spend over extended, boring hours in her lab coat examining bones; a task that she used to find pleasurable and fulfilling before she met Booth. She didn't know what she was missing until he started taking her into the field. But these past few days brought her back to the life she knew before Booth. The dull, action-less, pure scientific life she never realized how much she didn't miss until now.

The case itself: dreary. Some 100-year-old skeleton found in a hidden tunnel in some field in Mexico. Brennan could barely keep herself focused while she drew information from his bones, a talent not many other people could say they withheld; a talent _no_ other person could say they did better.

Her interns had been working her last nerve. Not one of them was worthy or good enough to replace Zack. All of them were adequate, great at their work, but no where near as great as Zack had been. She knew she needed to pick one but she didn't feel the need or want to try to get close to another assistant. It didn't feel right to her. They were all very intelligent and competent, but they all had these small character flaws that irritated Brennan to the bone.

Clark was too distant and emotionless; a characteristic that would have been unimportant or irrelevant to her before she started working with Booth.

Arastoo took too much time each day to pray to Allah and it seemed to make some of her colleagues uncomfortable.

Daisy was loud and obnoxious; a ditz as Booth would call her.

Vincent used too much of his time spouting out irrelevant facts to keep himself focused.

Fisher was too depressed all the time.

Wendell, who seemed to be everyone's (including her own) favorite intern was there on scholarship. This undependability was a concern to her.

These things had made her week drag along, making it very difficult for her to undergo. But this particular night seemed to take its toll on her as well.

The lock-down alarm had gone off at least three times that day for what ended up being pointless reasons, leaving her with a headache that four aspirin couldn't take care of. Hodgins had done another useless experiment that did nothing but create a big mess in her lab and leave Cam ranting with another nice dress of hers ruined. It had been raining non-stop since she woke up in the morning to when she walked home. She couldn't even think about the forty-five-minute long drive she was going to have to make to get back to her apartment. But she remembered something.

Booth had given her a key to his place for emergencies. His place was only 20 minutes away from the Jeffersonian and tonight seemed like a legitimate "emergency" to use it. She hadn't needed the key yet and found tonight to be a good reason to put it to use.

She walked down to the car garage where she had parked her car and started it up. About 5 minutes down the road, she noticed her gas was below the "empty" line. She growled to herself knowing the car wouldn't make it the extra 15 minutes and pulled into the first gas station she spotted.

She pumped the car completely full of gas. While she walked back to get in the other side of the car to drive to Booth's place, already soaking wet from the pouring rain, she slipped in a puddle, drenching the back of her jeans and sweater and hitting her already aching head on the pavement. She got up slowly, clenching her eyes shut and cradling her head in one of her hands, resting the other hand on her knee. She stood like that for about three minutes before slowly getting back into her car. No one was out on a rainy night like this, no one to aid her or ask her if she was okay. But that didn't matter to her. All she wanted was to get to her partners apartment before she accidently killed herself.

15 minutes later, she pulled up to Booth's apartment building. She got out of the car, cradling her head with her hand again when she stood too quickly. She walked to the door. It was about 11:30pm now. With Booth only being able to work on desk duty, she figured he was asleep by now. She unlocked the door and walked in to the dimly lit apartment. She tried to walk silently and slowly, to leave Booth undisturbed. She would just rest on his couch until morning. But her jeans, boots, and sweater were soaked, dripping water all over the floor below her. She had barely got five feet into the apartment when she slipped and fell on her back for the second time that night. The loud crash of her fall caused Booth to run from his bedroom into the kitchen with a baseball in one hand and an alert expression on his face.


	2. Booth's Bad Day

It was one of the most boring, awful, nerve racking days he'd ever had to suffer through. He felt like he was about to explode.

Anyone that had two feet had walked into his office at least six times today. At least that's what it felt like to him. He was worried that if he saw Charlie's face again he'd tear his office down. Desk duty was definitely not his forte.

He had sat in that desk today for 8 straight hours, only getting up every now and then to grab another cup of coffee in hopes of keeping himself on task.

He hadn't been able to do anything but sit at his desk for long, painfully boring hours the last few days. He was angry that those kids partying had found that damn 100-year-old skeleton that kept Bones away from him. He found himself constantly cursing himself silently for speaking ill of the dead, but he couldn't help but miss going out into the field with Bones terribly. _His _Bones. Thoughts of her had taken over his mind as he sat at his desk filling out paperwork while he waited for maybe a more essential case to come up so he could surprise Bones at her lab with something more exciting for them to work on together. _Together._

Since his operation he'd cherished every minute he got with Bones. Working cases with her and solving crimes was what he lived for now. He couldn't deny that he was in fact in love with her. This feeling haunted him each day and night. And sitting at his desk for endless hours every day wouldn't help shake the constant thoughts and memories of her that flooded his mind. With nothing overtaking his focus, she was all he could think about now.

This wasn't the way a "special agent" like himself should be used, he would think to himself. But he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He was stuck here until something more important surfaced.

As soon as the clock hit 7pm, he was free to go. And he wouldn't waste another minute of his life at that desk.

He drove his truck back to his apartment after a few minutes of silently arguing with himself on whether or not to drop by the Jeffersonian just to see her face and see how she was doing. But he knew that only seeing her wouldn't satisfy his interests and feelings he had. He needed to be strong. It was a matter of survival according to him.

He pulled up to the street outside his building and walked to his door. He entered his apartment and immediately undressed to take a well-needed shower. He needed to relax and shake the mind-numbing events of the day. This is how every night had worked for him for the past few days.

When he got out of the shower the clock read 9pm. He quickly fixed himself something to eat and watched a little television before going to bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while as he knew she would be haunting his thoughts again tonight. Just like every night, desk for field work.

He started to doze off by about 11pm. But he was awoken when he heard a loud crash coming from his kitchen. Acting on instinct he grabbed the first thing that could be used as a weapon from his nightstand; an old baseball he'd received from his grandfather as a Christmas present when he was just a boy. He ran to the kitchen and was surprised when he saw her on his floor.


	3. Ranting and Confessions and Sweatpants

"Oh, my God, Bones! Are you okay?!" Booth said when he realized who it was that had awoken him. He immediately knelt down to her side.

"Yeah… I'm- I'm okay," her voice shook and she looked up at Booth "What were you going to do? Pummel me with a baseball?" she chuckled before clenching her eyes as a result of her aching head.

"What? Oh, He looked to his hand holding the baseball "Yeah it was the closest thing to me..." He started "Jeez Bones! Look at you! What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story. Are you gonna help me up?" She said desperately.

"Yeah of course, here" He offered her his hands and helped pull her up. She cradled her head for the third time once she was standing. Booth clicked his tongue and tilted his head at her "Bones, look at you" He took her chin in his thumb and pointer finger and turned her head to inspect her face "What happened?"

"I had a bad day" She said simply

"All right. What are you doing here anyway?" He said calmingly while guiding her by her arm to his living room.

"Well, I couldn't think of driving all the way back to my place after everything that happened today. And I remembered the key you gave me and how I haven't used it yet," She looked to her feet "And I figured you would be sleeping anyway so I would just rest here until morning" She looked back up at Booth.

"Sweetie, you're soaking wet," He started with a comforting, soft voice. She furrowed her brow, eyeing him wearily when he called her 'Sweetie,' He ignored it "What were you gonna do, go to sleep drenched on my couch?"

"I don't know I didn't really think about it. It's been a bad day"

"Here, I'll be right back" He made his way back to his bedroom and came out carrying some clothes. He handed her a pair of striped blue socks, a pair of his black sweatpants and a sleep shirt that must have been left behind by Cam or Rebecca "Here, put these on, you don't wanna get sick"

"Thanks, Booth" She looked at him, teary. She headed to his bathroom to change.

"_Poor thing, her day must have been terrible. Probably even worse than mine," _He thought to himself _"I'm glad she came here, she looks like she needs someone" _She came out now, dressed in the dry clothes he gave her and he smiled at her.

"Don't laugh at me, my day's been bad enough" She said exhausted

"I'm not laughing. You look good… cute" She furrowed her brow again at him

"Cute?"

"Yeah, Bones, cute" They both chuckled "You wanna tell me what happened today?" She looked up at him, he could sense her mind returning to the events of the day and she inhaled a shaky breath. He knew it must have been bad. He'd never seen her like this before, taken down so many levels because of a bad day. He took a step closer to her "What happened?"

"It's not a big deal. It just seemed like everything today that could have gone wrong, went wrong. My interns are driving me crazy and everyone is riding me on choosing one. The lock-down alarm went off at least three times today, Hodgins made another mess of my lab, and I've barely been able to keep myself focused long enough to get anything done," Her voice was speeding up, words started pouring from her mouth that she couldn't control. He walked closer to her "And when I decided to come here I had to stop for gas five minutes down the road and when I went to get back into my car, I slipped into a puddle and fell on my back hitting my head which is why I was soaked," She was talking a mile a minute and he was standing in front of her now "Then when I got here I slipped on your floor and woke you up, I haven't seen you in days and I've been working this damn case that keeps us apart," He stared at her sympathetically "And after being apart for days this is how we're reunited, me sneaking into your apartment soaking wet making a mess and waking you up and only causing you a hassle…" She had started crying somewhere in her ranting. She was about to continue but Booth put his arms around her before she could say anymore.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Shhh, shhhh," She was crying into his shirt and he held her tight, rocking her slowly "You're not causing me any hassle," He moved her face away from his body to look in her eyes "Okay? To tell you the truth I'd rather see you in this circumstance than not at all. Do you know how much I missed you? I've been working desk duty the past three days. I was worried I was gonna tear down my office" She chuckled through her tears.

"Lately I feel like I'm losing it. I'm usually stronger than this and there's no one around that cares enough about me to help me" She knew her words weren't entirely true, but on some level she was looking for reassurance from him.

"Bones, hey. How can you look at me and say that no one cares enough? You already know I'd kill for you, you already know I'd die for you… I'd lend you a pair of my sweatpants so you don't get hypothermia," They both smiled before his face got more serious, there was more he wanted to say "You know all this but don't you notice the other things I do? I thought someone like you would notice. I come to your lab just to see you when we're not working a case, I ask you to lunch or dinner almost every other day, when something's gone wrong I'll show up at your apartment with Thai food to comfort you, I'd risk my job to protect you, I'd fly to Louisiana in the blink of an eye if you were hurt, and about a million other things… Bones, I care" Her breathing had sped up and tears were falling from her eyes. He hugged her to him again. He couldn't believe what he was about to do but he went with his gut and continued his speech while holding her "Ever since I woke up from my coma, besides Parker, all I live for is working with you and solving crimes together. Nothing else in my life is as important to me as that. There's been something more between us since my dream. And I feel like I can't keep it from you any longer," She inhaled sharply but continued to hold onto him, her cheek against his shoulder "And I'm just gonna come out and say it because, Bones, I can't shake this feeling…" He closed his eyes and took a deep, silent breath "Bones I lo-" She pulled back and put her finger over his lips.

"Booth, stop… Don't say it… Unless you're sure"

She really wanted him to be sure.

"Bones… baby, I wouldn't dare" His eyes began to tear up as well, his voice shook "I love you. I've loved you for a while now. The feeling haunts me every day and night. Everyone one else in the world, even my son, can see it except you. And I hope you can see it now" She put her face into his chest and held him tighter than before. She inhaled deeply and silently to herself and took in the moment. He kissed her temple through her damp hair.

Nothing in her life before this had made her happier or more scared. But with his arms around her, being scared didn't matter to her. It was a good kind of scared; a new kind of scared.

"Since you woke up from that coma I've been dealing with trying to sort out how I felt about you. I wasn't sure if it was just a mixture of relief that you were okay and compassion or something more. But now, after everything this week, after everything tonight, I know what it is. Something I've never felt for another man my entire life," His hands were rested on her upper arms while hers rested under his forearms, their eyes were dancing "Something I don't understand brought me here tonight, something I don't understand made me realize what's been going on in my head for over five months," She took another deep breath "Booth, I lo-" He put his fingers to her lips.

"Bones, stop. Don't say it unless you're sure you're ready" They both smiled wide.

"Booth…" Her voice was now very quiet, shaky, and went up a few octaves "baby, I wouldn't dare" They were both in tears but smiling "I love you, too" He kissed her forehead then rested his against it. They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled before leaning in to kiss each other for the first (real) time. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she wrapped hers around his waist and rested her head in the crook of his arm while he rocked her back and forth.

"Hey, at least you don't have to rest on the couch now" He kissed her temple again and breathed into her hair before kissing the top of her head. She laughed at this.

"It would be nice to lay down in a bed right now, it's been a very, very long day"

"All right, common. Let's go to bed" He took her hand and they headed back to his bedroom and crawled into his bed together. He put his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest "I love you, Bones" He rested his forehead into her hair and grinned.

"I love you, too, Booth"

They were asleep in minutes.


End file.
